


Portrait of a Girl with her Foot in her Mouth

by iamlongstockings



Series: Rhythm of My Heart: A Mericcup Anthology [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Comedy, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Meet-Cute, Mericcup Month 2019, Mericcup Month 2019 (Disney/How to Train Your Dragon), One Shot, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, open mouth insert foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlongstockings/pseuds/iamlongstockings
Summary: Mericcup Month 2019, Day 3: ArtWhile at an art gallery opening, Merida strikes up a conversation over an artist's pseudonym.





	Portrait of a Girl with her Foot in her Mouth

She supposed that this wasn’t _the_ worst event on her mother’s calendar of mandatory social events – it was close, but not quite the worst. Art galleries were painfully boring, no question, but at least there was usually free booze.

“D’ye reckon that’s some sort of pseudonym?” Her third glass of champagne still in hand, she gestured at a white name card that read '_Hiccup H Haddock III_' in tidy black font, below a large painting of a panther. “’Ts got ta be.”

The lad next to her seemed amused. “You know, I read somewhere that it’s actually his real name.”

She snorted and tossed her head to shake a stray curl out of her eyes.

He was a right braw lad, with warm green eyes and a constellation of freckles across his cheeks. He smiled when their eyes met for a moment, and she found a hint of a smile on her own lips too.

“No, it’s true – his parents _actually_ named him that.”

“Yer pullin’ my leg. What kind o’ parents would name a kid that? Can ye even _imagine_?”

“I don’t know, there are some people out there who have some pretty eclectic taste in names. I mean, it’s definitely up there, but also not one of the weirdest I’ve heard.” He shrugged and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

She made a face. “But _Squeaky McFishboy_?”

And with that he burst out laughing.

“Err, I’m Merida.” She said after a moment, tossing her head again to shoo another curl out of her eyes, and offering him a hand to shake. “I don’t think I caught yer name,”

A mischievous smile played on his lips as he took her hand. “Squeaky McFishboy, in the flesh.”

Her heart skipped a beat, and then her cheeks began to flush very, _very_ red.

“Squeaky McFishboy the _Third_, actually. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance."


End file.
